1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of stencil printing, and more particularly, to a handy press type stencil printing device of a type which performs stencil printing with a stencil printing plate composed of a stencil sheet, a frame supporting peripheral portions of the stencil sheet and an ink-impermeable sheet adapted to hold a quantity of ink between itself and said stencil sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handy press type stencil printing device for performing stencil printing with the stencil printing plate as described above has been proposed by the same assignee as that of the present application in Japanese Utility Model Publication 57-15814, and is now sold under the trademark "PRINT GOCCO" as a stencil printing device convenient for printing new year cards or the like.
By using such a press type stencil printing device with the stencil printing plate as described above it is possible to obtain a multi-color print image by a one time pressing operation when various parts of the image in the stencil sheet are supplied with relatively less fluidal inks of different colors. However, since it is difficult to finely and precisely define the border between two adjacent layers of inks of different colors supplied side by side on the stencil sheet, the quality in the sense of beautifulness of the multi-color print images available by such a method is limited. Therefore, in order to obtain color prints having much higher quality it is required that a multi-overlap printing be used which repeats the printing operation several times in various colors one over the other.
Such a multi-overlap printing can be performed by employing the above-mentioned press type stencil printing device in such a manner that several stencil printing plates are prepared to correspond to respective images to be overlapped several times by the press printing operation. However, in such an overlap printing it is crucial that the respective print images to be overlapped are correctly positioned.